The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to methods and systems of performed financial transactions and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems of performing financial transactions in an instant messaging session.
Money transfer systems are well known. Many people use the services of money transfer service providers to send funds to other people or businesses. Electronic communication and banking networks now allow such transactions to have nearly global reach. For example, a sender can go to a bank, provide funds and have the funds transferred to a recipient in any location, such as, China, Mexico, Ghana, New York, etc. A recipient can go to a bank, provide proof of identity and receive funds provided by the sender.